How does this work?
by PossDownUnder
Summary: Donnie's in bed, with a cold and a broken leg (sorry Donnie fans - though he's very well cared for). What happens to the rest of the family when Don's not around to fix everything. Read and find out - new story.
1. Default Chapter

How does this thing work?

Part 1

_Disclaimer: I am not the one responsible for creating the idea of teenage mutant ninja turtles, but I am the one responsible for creating this story. _

Splinter carried the tray of half eaten soup and empty teapot back to the kitchen. He sent a glance at his youngest son, who was currently in what looked a highly unnatural position on the couch, eating popcorn staring at the television screen. Splinter just shock his head, wishing this phase would hurry up and pass his son by – a phase which had plagued the turtle so long it was now part of who he was.

"Michelangelo, please sit up when you are eating. I am worried that you will chock my son," Splinter said, looking at his son, who was now looking back at his with his head on the ground.

"Yeah cos I pass on giving you CPR if you do start chocking to death, due to your stupidity," The oldest turtle said, looking up from his book.

Mikey just flipped over, which his shell facing them before he sat down on the couch properly and making sure Splinter wasn't looking, poked his tongue out at his oldest brother.

"How's Donnie?" Raphael walked into the room, from the dojo, where he had been letting off some steam. Earlier he and Leonardo had been feuding and been sent off my Splinter to calm down on his own. Normally Raph would have cleared out, but he knew this was not a time to upset Splinter.

Splinter was already stressed at the recent events, mainly concerning what had happened this night before. This had been what triggered off Leo and Raph's argument, which Splinter did not want to hear. Splinter was currently blaming himself for what had happened. He should have known better to have sent his sons out last night to fight.

The result of last nights battle was not so evident in lounge room, except for the death stares which passed between the red and blue turtles, but this was a natural part of life in the lair.

For the real impact lay beyond a separate room in where a heavy coughing sound could be heard. Each head turned towards the door.

"I'll go check on 'im." Raphael was out of the room, before anyone else could move.

"Your brother will be alright my sons, he just needs rest," Splinter sighed. It was even harder to put on a brave face around his sons, when he was battling the demons within his head.

"Why don't you rest Sensei, Mikey and I will clean all that up," Leo got up and took the tray off his father. Mikey gave Leo a look of "Can't you see I'm busy and just cos you're the oldest don't mean you can boss me around."

"Thank you my sons, make sure you too get some rest also." Splinter retreated to his room.

"Mikey!" Leo stood, waiting for his brother to get off his backside.

"You said you'd do it. You never asked if I wanted to help, you know."

"Mikey!" Leo hissed, "Now is not the time for you to throw a tantrum – we've already had Raph throwing his today."

"Raph throws a tantrum everyday." Mikey grumbled, "Actually he spends most of his day throwing a tantrum".

"Watch it, if he hears you – I'm not saving your stupid neck!" Leo was tired and also feeling bad about last night.

He felt he was responsible for last night's consequences. He thought it was a mild cough and that his brother would be fine once he got some fresh air. He didn't know they'd get trampled by the foot so badly. It had never happened before.

"Splinter says ya to rest." Raphael said, hands on his hips, looking at his older brother.

Through puffy eyes, the blue eyes looked back at the brown ones.

"But I gotta fix this," Donnie began to fiddle with what he has hidden under his blanket when he heard someone coming in. He had promised Splinter that he'd rest and not worry about his projects, but Donnie was simply Donnie.

He couldn't live without tinkering with something – even it if was just fiddling with the old mobile which had been smashed by a pair of nunchakus.

"Can't it wait bro?" Raphael moved in on his brother. "I just don't want to see ya anymore sick, man."

Don tried to laugh, "Ha, so you do care about your brother?" Donnie started to cough and splatter even more.

Raphael sat next to his brother and waited til his brother had finished.

"Is that a crime now, oh wise-one?" Raph said in his typical sarcastic nature.

"Thought Leo was the wise one?"

"No, just the wise-one wanter-be." Raphael said, like it was true.

"You know I remember way back when you and Leo actually liked each other."

"Good for you," Raph really didn't want to have a tale about when he was a little turtle from his brother.

Donnie began fiddling with his broken object again, ignoring his red masked brother. Raphael just sat there thinking, as his brother worked. He could see it was making Donnie happy to tinker – who was he to stop his older brother from being happy. He also didn't see how it was going to affect his brother's healing.

After awhile Raphael stood up, "You want anything before I head off to bed?"

"Na, I'm right. Thanks bro."

"What for?"

"Hanging out with me for a bit and also I know you're the one who brought me back here. You put my life ahead of your need to bust the brains out of the foot. Thanks."

"Don, just don't get mushy on me okay! You know I hate that. Nite."

"Nite". Don said, as the door closed behind his brother.

Next morning Mikey was watching cartoons, with his blanket wrapped around him. He was still half asleep, but he couldn't miss his favourite cartoons.

"Good morning my son," Splinter greeted the half-awake turtle.

"Yeah," Mikey just mumbled, not aware of who had spoken.

Splinter walked off to check on the son who was bed ridden.

Later that morning after an argument over the X-box with Mikey, Raphael did what only Raphael did when he lost his temper. Started throwing things around. Splinter had left earlier to April's for some much needed medical supplies for Donetello.

"It's only a game you two, get over it!" Leo marched into the room, narrowly being hit by the remote control.

"He's peeved cos I finally beat his green butt in something!" Mikey danced around, he was enjoying the red turtle blowing off some steam and now Leo was in the room, that steam would now go towards Leo and not him.

"Shut up! I know you pulled my control out of the player and so for half my game – I couldn't even move me damn person!" Raph exploded at his brother.

"Michealangelo! Look rematch the whole game would you. Don's trying to get some rest – so can it the pair of you," Leo stood looking at both of his brothers.

"Yeah, Don's resting Raph!" Mikey put in.

"I know he's resting' you stupid little individual!" Raphael went to grab the X-box off his brother, after fighting over it for awhile, Mikey let go just as it fell to the ground and broke.

"Good one, so intelligent aren't you Mikey!" Raphael blow off into the orange turtle's face.

"You dropped it, not me!" Mikey piped in, "Why you so uptight – Donnie will fix it in no time." Mikey picked it up and was about to go to Don's room.

"Mikey! Donnie's sick!" Leo cried grabbing the top of Mikey's shell - he couldn't believe his brother would have forgotten a thing like that. Sure Donnie was probably the quietest turtle in the house, but that didn't cause Mikey to forget that Don was indeed sick.

"Leave Donnie alone!" Raphael ran and stood in front of Mikey.

"I know he's sick. But he was tinkering with something this morning when I took him breakfast – he can fix this for us now."

"Mikey!" Leo hissed, "Leave him alone, Splinter says he has to rest. We can live without the X-box for a couple of days until he is well enough to fix it. Now put it down over there and go find something quiet to do."

"You are such a party pooper. What if this was to cheer old Donnie up?" Mikey asked.

"Mikey, is that all Donnie is to you? The fixer-upper-a for when you break something?" Raphael stood hands on hips at his brother.

"We all know what's how you see him. Besides – you break far more things than I ever do," Mikey pointed out.

"I'll break your neck in a moment!"

"Look stop, Mikey – go to your room!" Leo ordered.

Both Mikey and Raph looked at their older brother.

"What! You can't send me to my room! I'm not a baby!" Mikey hated it when Leo took charge.

"You're not Splinter!" Raphael barked at Leo. He didn't see what was wrong with him and Mikey having a sibling fight without Leo interfering.

"I just want some peace and quiet around here for Donnie's sake, now if you can't be quiet – I'll send the two of you to your rooms!"

"Fuck you," Raph walked off out of the lair.

"What he said," Mikey soon followed the red masked turtle.

"Good – some peace and quiet!" Leo walked off to the kitchen.

A couple of hours later, Splinter was back in the lair and so were Mikey and Raph. They were soon backing in front of the TV watching re-runs of Gilligan's Island.

Leo was in checking on Donnie, when all of a sudden the television and the lights went out.

"Hey!" Mikey cried, jumping onto Raphael's lap.

"Get off me!" Raphael pushed his brother off him.

"There's someone in the lair!" Mikey squeaked.

"Yeah, that'd be Splinter – he lives he stupid." Raphael said, as Splinter came up to them.

"It seems the power has gone off," Leo was at Donnie's door.

"Yap, I can see that," Raph replied.

"Go fix it." Leo said looking at Raphael.

"What!" Raphael couldn't understand why Leo had all of a sudden lost his marbles. He wasn't the family electrician.

"I said, go fix the switch. Donnie says you know where it is."

"No I don't." Raph replied, since when was he to know where anything like that was. That was Donnie's department.

"Yeah you do, remember the time you helped me put the new safety switch in?" Came Donnie's croaky voice.

"Nope." Raphael stated, looking at everyone, he honestly didn't know where it was.

"Raph, just go do it!" Leo said to his brother.

"Why can't Leo do it? He's the oldest and probably do it better than me."

"Hurry up and get the power on, I'm missing Gilligan's Island!" Mikey put in.

"You've seen that episode before, so get over it," Raphael smirked.

"Raphael, there will be no dinner until the power is fixed," Master Splinter handed his son a torch.

"Man, this sucks!" Raph got up and stomped out the lair towards where he had been told to go.

"Take Care my son," Splinter called after him. He was largely concerned for his son to be medalling with electrical wires, when he was not the turtle who understood such matters. Usually at times like this Donetello was the one who would go and fix the problem within five minutes. Though this time, Donnie was currently unable to get out of bed.

"Why'd Don have to get a broken leg? Stupid foot! Wait til I get my hands on those turds!" Raphael mumbled as he tinkered, not knowing what he was really doing, but he obviously hit the right switch, because he could hear Mikey cheering from the far end of the tunnel. He knew his work was done and headed back to the lair.

_Hum... so when Don's unable to fix something – is it the red hot headed turtle the next in line for electrical expertise? What other problems arise when Donnie is bed ridden and the family of mutants needs something fixed? Can Mikey and Raph live a couple of days without the X-box? What would happen if the Television died on them! Or what other items around the turtles' lair would they miss if Don was not there to fix them on the spot._

_Find out in further chapters……._


	2. What does this do?

**How does this work?**

**Part 2**

"**What does this do?"**

_Disclaimer: No I don't own the turtles – or Master Splinter – Nor do I own the foot, so there you go. I admit the truth, now I can get on with the story._

Michealangelo turtle walked through the lair, as he listened to his disc-man. He was also singing at the top of his lungs.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy by far…" Mikey snuck up behind Leonardo and sang into his ear. Leo swatted him away like he would a fly. This never deterred Mikey, who's life mission was to see how far it too before his brother's had really had enough.

Mikey opened his eyes to see what Leo was actually up to. Once he knew what Leo was doing, annoying him would be more fun.

"Hey, that's not where you usually hang out!" Mikey cried, noticing Leo was actually in front of the computer.

"Excellent observation, now go away," Leo said.

Mikey poked Leo, "You sure your Leo and not a Donnie clone?"

"Don's still in bed. He won't be out of bed for days," Leo said.

"But then where's he you knowing?" Mikey asked.

"No I don't know, what you talking about?" Leo asked, as usual Mikey wasn't making much sense.

"See Raph, what Raph just did," Mikey said, as Raph walked out of the bathroom with his towel around his shoulders.

"Have a shower?" Leo said, "I don't think that's one of Don's priorities now, do you?"

"No not shower, Raph tell Leo want you just did in there!" Mikey asked his brother for assistance. Raph looked over at the other two turtles, then realised they were both in front of Don's computer.

"Hey! What you doing to Donnie's things?" He accused, ignoring Mikey.

"I asked you a question?" Mikey asked.

"I am trying to get onto the computer, Donnie wants me to print him some reading material. If only I knew how to work this thing," Leo pressed what he knew was the on button.

"You know you need to plug this in first Leo," Raph held up the black cord.

Leo turned red, "Opps."

"Great ninja, crap at computers," Mikey said, which earned him a dirty look. He decided to go visit Donnie. It was much safer.

Raph began to walk away, "Hang on Raph, you know how to work this. Could you get Donnie's stuff off for him? I think you'll know what to do more than I do."

Raph looked at his brother, and only agreed because it was for his sick brother. His workout could wait ten minutes.

"Here you go, science degree material," Raph presented his brother with the pile of print outs.

"Thanks, I thought you were getting them Leo?" Donnie looked to his older brother.

"Hee, well, I had to get Raph to do it. I'm kind of lost when it comes to computers," Leo admitted.

"As I said before, great ninja, hopeless when it comes to computers," Mikey piped in, who made a remarkably fast exit.

"Hum... maybe when I'm better I can teach you," Donnie said, trying to cheer his brother up.

"Anything else we could do for you?" Raphael asked.

"No, I'm fine thanks. Also tell Mikey I don't need this bottle," Don handed an old bottle to his brothers.

"Why'd he give you that?" Leo looked at the object as he took it.

"He's worried that I might pee the bed."

"Oh right," Leo and Raph left their brother in peace.

Later that afternoon, Splinter was taking his nap, while his sons filled in their time on their own adventures. Raph had gone out for a walk, while Leo was meditating. Donnie was offcourse still in bed, which leaves Michealangelo.

Michealangelo was clearly bored; he was pacing around the living area, looking for something to do. He really wanted to play computer games, but the Xbox was still broken.

Mikey paced up and down, until his eyes fell onto the computer over to the side. Mikey's eyes lite up, surely Donnie's got computer games on that thing somewhere.

Mikey ran over to the computer and sat down on the swivel chair. He swang around on the chair and turned the computer on. Mikey continued to swing on the chair, while the computer warmed up.

Once the computer was ready, Mikey started to open the various programs up, though he didn't close them down as he went. So he kept clicking various things on the desk top. He opened up some of Don's projects, finding them all full of science jargon – which to him was not modern English, he opened the next one.

Then he finally clicked on the short cut to the internet.

"Cool there's gotter be games on there," Mikey said to himself. He searched over the internet as he went. As he went into a site, he saw the add at the top of the screen that told him that if he clicked on the screen he'd win 1000. Now this was Mikey, so offcourse if you tell him to touch a button, even though he shouldn't he still would. Kind of like the time when they were checking to see that everything was safe in the museum, when Leo threatened to hold his hands if he dared to touch anything.

So Mikey touched the screen. After awhile, he ended up on eBay and managed to order the latest Harry Potter book, which was not yet available any where. He also ordered in a new X-box game among other things. He smiled to himself; Donnie had left the credit card number by the computer. Obviously this was how Donnie ordered his textbooks, Mikey thought.

Mikey then heard Leo coming. He knew Leo would tell him off for being on the computer. So Mikey quickly turned it all off, as he did this, he forgot to save the documents he had opened earlier.

_Okay, what's Mikey ordered? Where's he ordered them to be delivered to? Has he deleted Donnie's documents? Is Donnie going to kill him? Wait and see. Also, why did Mike order a new X-box game, when the X-box is currently broken? Got any other questions? I'd love to hear them._


	3. Chapter 3

**How does this work?**

**Microwaves and Metal do not mix**

_Disclaimer: As stated before – I do not own the turtles. PG – for Raph's bad language and because they do something stupid and dangerous. _

_I would like to warn all of you youngsters and oldies out there – DO NOT place metals in the microwave. This is also something for the chipmakers out there – now that the packets are foil – we cannot make shrinky dinks. _

_Shrinky dinks for all those who are not children of the 80's was in fact when you put a chip packet in the microwave and it shrank and it was really cool. You could make key rings and they were popular – well at my school in Australia they were. _

_BUT please do not do that with the chip packets now people – they were just plastic bags when I was a kid, they now use foil. _

_As you will see, Mikey and Raph learn that the hard way. _

"Chippies," Mikey shook the packet in Raphael's face.

"No shit," Raph grabbed at the bag, but Mikey was too quick.

"You should ask before snatching," Mikey pointed at his brother.

"Oh just give us some chips would ya," Raph looked at his brother annoyed.   
"Oh right," Mikey handed Raph one chip.

"I said chips, it's plural. Means more than one sodden chip," Raph grumbled.

"You a teacher now hey?" Mikey teased, he let Raph grab a handful of chips.

After they had eaten their chips, Mikey got an idea.

"Hey remember when we were kids and Donnie showed us that really neat thing with the microwave?" Mikey beamed.

"What thing with the microwave?"

"That thing where Donnie use to put the chip packets in the microwave and it would shrink the bag and it was really cool. Remember we did that with all our chip packets once," Mikey smiled at the memory.

"Hey yeah, I remember that. We should do that packet and take it into Donnie. I'd cheer him up to remember something fun we use to do," Raph and Mikey headed to the kitchen.

"How long did we use to put it in for?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know, try two minutes," Raph said. They put it on and waited.

They got a drink out as they waited and both jumped when they heard something behind that go bang.

"What the shell?" Both turtles jumped round, to see their microwave no longer working. The rest of the power went out with it.

"I think we put it in for too long," Mikey started to bite his fingers.   
"We're so dead," Raph moved slowly towards the microwave and pulled the plug out.

"How come the power's not on?" Donnie yelled from his room.

Leo came running from the dojo into the main room; saw his brothers in the kitchen.

"What just happened?"

"Power went off that's what," Raph used his Sais to open the microwave door.

"RAPH!" Leo screamed, "Stop!" Leo grabbed Raph's Sia.

"What?" Raph growled at Leo.

"Don't you know to never put metal in the microwave!" Leo screamed like a worried mother.

"Chill Leo, it's not on. I'm just opening it," Raph snatched his sia back and placed in into his belt.

"Um... Raph, our Shrinky Dink didn't work," Mikey used his chucks to scrap out the remaining chip packet.

"You're what?" Leo asked.

"You remember when we were kids we used to make shrinky dinks with Donnie in the microwave," Mikey told his brother.

"MIKEY! Those were plastic packets, chips now come in foil!"

"What's all that yelling?" Donnie cried from his room.

"Yeah I know that, keeps the chips fresher."

"Foil is metal!"

"Oh crud," Raph muttered to himself.

"Yeah crud, Raph! You guys could have blown up the lair!" Leo was ecstatic.

"What with one little chip packet?" Raph said.

"Well, you've stuffed up the microwave. Anything else you two want to stuff up before lunch time?" Leo stormed out the room.

"I'd better go turn the power on, before Master Splinter gets back and blows off steam at us," Raph grabbed the torch and Mikey followed. He was not goner hang around and get yelled at by himself.

_I know short and sweet, not to worry already got the next couple of chapters on their way to a computer near you. Hope you enjoyed it guys. _


	4. Chapter 4

**How does this work part 3**

**No Hot Water**

_Disclaimer: As stated previously, I do not own the ninja turtles, Splinter or other relaetd characters from the cartoons/comics. Useless fact number 1: This is the first fanfic I have written that Casey Jones has been in. Also, Tamagotchi is owned by some other dude – haven't a clue who, but I never made that up either. Also, please note – Casey does not have correct grammar, cos that's who he is. So don't bother flaming me for what he says. _

"Mike, hurry up will you!" Leo banged on the door of the bathroom. Mikey was taking forever in there.

"I'm not finished yet!" Mikey yelled back over the water.

"I don't care, others need the bathroom, so hurry up!"

"Is he not out yet?" Raph walked up to Leo who was waiting outside the bathroom.

"Mikey if you don't come out, I'm goner go kill off your Tamagotchi!" Raph warned, giving Leo and evil grin.

The bathroom door opened, "You know Raphael, you're one evil turtle, you know that?" Mikey pouted, as Leo pushed past him and locked his brothers out.

"Mikey, it's only a stupid toy," Raph rolled his eyes.

"Hey green dudes, rock n' roll time!" Casey Jones walked in carrying his hockey gear.

"Hello to you too, ugly," Raph grinned back.

"You know we're one player short don't ya?" Mikey asked.

"Not to worry, I brought ol' Donnie a couple of my old hockey magazines, I know how much he likes reading," Casey produced the magazines, which looked like they were mostly pictures, without much writing.

"Cool, anyways, you're goner have to wait til I get me shower. Leo's currently in there," Rah thumbed the bathroom.

"Sure, you guys got any food?" Casey asked, as Mikey took him off to the kitchen for a pre-hockey game snack.

"Arhhhhh!" A cry from the bathroom echoed through the lair, "Mikey I am goner kill you!"

Mikey was tucking into a bag of chips with Casey when Raph emerged from the bathroom. He was shivering and soaking wet.

"Yo dude, the wet cold turtle look does not suit you," Casey said.

"I'm only freezing because someone used up all the hot water!" Raph walked towards Mikey.

"Leo was in after me, he must have used it up, can't blame me!" Mikey said, as he got up to back away from his hot headed brother.

"Mikey, you were in the bathroom for thirty minutes! I was there only five! I think you're the one responsible for Raph's shower being cold!" Leo entered the argument.

"Mikey!" Raph chattered through his teeth.

"Boy, you really don't like cold showers do you, dude?" Casey said.

"Casey, he's a turtle, we hate being cold! We need to be kept warm, quickly Mikey grab the blankets or he'll end up being sick like Donnie!" Leo ordered his youngest brother. Mikey knew better than to argue, he ran off for the blankets.

"Just great, and we have no Donnie to fix up the water for you Raph! I'll have to boil you some water," Leo was about to run off like a distressed mother when Casey spoke.

"I can fix your hot water system for you."

"You, fix our hot water system? Can you do that?" Leo questioned. He was half worried that Casey could make the problem worst, but then again, he could help keep Raph getting ill.

"I can. I always fixing my own system, no problems. Got a spanner and I'll be onto it."

"Ask Don where it is," Leo said, as he ran to put the kettle on anyway. Mikey was back throwing the blankets onto Raph's body and making sure his brother didn't swipe at him.

"Who's told Casey to fix the hot water system?" Donnie called from his room.

"I did," Leo called back, "Raph's not too well, he needs hot water!"

Raph shivered under the blankets.

"Yo dudes, I got it. Get my green pal into the shower now," Casey yelled from somewhere else in the lair.

"Mikey help me get Raph in there," the two turtles helped their brother into the bathroom and under the warm water.

"Arhh! Too hot!" Raph yelped, as Leo tried to turn the hot water off, but even when he turned the taps to the off position, the water still shot out of the wall.

"Casey, can you stop the water?" Leo yelled, as he pulled Raph out of the shower, while the problem was fixed.

"Leonardo, what is going on?" Master Splinter was at the door, he saw Raphael shivering.

"Get him into bed."

The two turtles carried their ill brother to his room. Master Splinter fixed his herb tea up and administered the liquid to the not fevering turtle.

"That's why you don't spend half an hour in the shower, during the middle of winter!" Leo told his youngest brother off. "Now we have two sick brothers!" Leo stormed out of the room.

"Sorry dude, but the water system is stuffed, you need a new tank," Casey tried to explain to Leonardo how the system was indeed buggered.

"Right, thanks anyway for trying to fix it," Leo said, he was filled with worry, now Raph was sick, they were less powerful if the foot indeed tried to attack them.

"So how's he doing?" Casey asked.

"He'll be fine in a day or two, young Casey," Master Splinter answered, "Provided he gets enough rest."

"So no hockey today?" Casey asked.

"No I do not think hockey is a good idea," Master Splinter replied.


	5. Chapter 5

**How does this work?**

**Part 5**

**Little Man in the fridge.**

_Disclaimer: I have said it before, I will say it again – I do not own the Ninja Turtles (unless you count figurines). Yes, my friends – The Poss is back!_

"How you feeling?" Leo walked into the following night with a tray of soup for his brother. Master Splinter was fussing over Donnie, and thought Raph should get his while the soup is still hot.

"Man, you know I hate soup. I mean soups not even a real meal," Raph grumbled. He was sulking because he felt fine, but Master Splinter had ordered him to stay in bed for another day. It was not normal for Raph to stay in bed all day and it was not normal for him to be living off soup. He was the kind of guy who required real food in his stomach. Earlier that day, feeling guilty Mikey had gone top side and brought back Raph his favourite pizza.

"Master Splinter said that if you eat this, then you can have some chicken," Leo said, placing the tray in front of Raph. Raph gulped it down, for he wanted the joy of eating something that required him to chew.

"Hey bro!" Mikey walked in carrying a nice big drumstick.

"Mikey, how'd you know if he was ready for that?" Leo could not believe Mikey's behaviour sometimes.

"Bro, I though we could use this to help temp poor Raph to eat his soup. I know he hates soup. I mean it's not even a meal," Mikey said.

"I've heard that before," Leo looked to his brother in red.

"You got in one, Mike-ster, now hand that chicken over!" Raph reached for the drumstick in Mikey's hand.

"You didn't say please," Mikey pulled the chicken out of Raph's grasp.

"I don't think please is in Raph's vocabulary, so you'll be waiting a long time," Leo chuckled, earning him a punch from his brother in red.

"I say please, just not to you," Raph replied, snatching the drumstick.

"I take it thank you is also absent from his vocabulary," Leo walked out the room, as Raph tossed a pillow at him.

"You want some potato too?" Mikey asked.

"Get me whatever you're having," Raph said, with his mouth full of chicken.

Mikey walked out, just as Splinter came to check on Raphael.

"I see you are making a fast recovery, my son," the old rat smiled.

"Think you'll let me get out of here tomorrow?" Raph looked hopeful up at his father in the doorway.

"If you're up to it, why don't you join us out here for dinner?" Splinter said, "I notice your appetite is still fully functioning."

"Doing the dishes, doing in the dishes," Mikey sang as he rinsed off all the dishes in the kitchen.

"Yeah Mikey, we can see you're doing the dishes. You don't have to sing about it," Leo teased his little brother, as he put the left overs in the fridge. Just then, the fridge gave a funny noise.

"The fridge is trying to tell you something Leo," Mikey swatted Leo with the tea towel.

"Don't be stupid! Fridges don't talk," Leo opened the door, there was no light.

"Leo you naughty boy! You broke the fridge!" Mikey squeaked.

"You a turtle or a mouse? How many times we told you Mikey, turtles don't squeak," Raph walked into the room.

"I see you're 100 better?" Mikey replied.

"Yeas, I just trained, so watch out, I'm still lethal," Raph joked.

"Raph, what do you know about fridges?" Leo asked his brother in red.

"Come again?"

"The fridge made a strange noise and then when I opened the door, the light's not on," Leo said.

"We always knew you'd go crackers one day Leo," Raph replied.

"Hey I know what's wrong with it!" Mikey beamed as though he had invented rocket science.

"What?" Leo and Raph asked at once.

"I saw it on TV. There is this little man inside the fridge who turns the light on and off. Leo must have scared him away," Mikey informed his brothers.

"Actually I take it back Leo. He's the one who's crackers!" Raph thumbed his little brother, "Little men in the fridge?" Raph laughed aloud.

"Mikey, you seriously crack us up sometimes," Leo laughed also at Mikey.

"No, it's true. I saw it on TV."

"Mikey we've told you before not everything on TV is real," Leo replied.

"Mikey please tell us you don't honestly believe a little man lives inside our fridge?"

"No, but I thought it was an idea – don' see you two coming up with why the fridge is not working," Mikey put his hands on his hips, annoyed that his brothers never took him seriously.

"Well I don't know!" Leo shot back.

"So Leo's stuffed the fridge, Don's goner be thrilled with you. Guess we should add that to the list for him, which I can see is already on the fridge it's self," Raph pulled the list off the fridge and began to add the fridge to it.

"What about asking Casey?" Mikey suggested. Raph and Leo looked at him as if he was mad.

"Okay, okay, just a suggestion. What if we tried to fix it?" Mikey said.

"You fix the fridge? Mikey, you need Don to replace your own light bulb, as if you can fix the fridge," Leo replied.

"What you goner do, ask the little man in the fridge to come back and turn the light on?" Raph playfully punched his brother.

"Hey that's not funny!"

"Yeah it is," Raph said, as he snatched the tea towel from Mikey and began to swat his brother with it.

"Hey Raphie?" Mikey stood in the doorway of his brother's room.

"What the shell you doing in here Mikey?" Raph looked at his brother annoyed. He was almost asleep when Mikey turned on the light.

"Can we swap beds?"

"No, get lost," Raph rolled over.

"But Raphie, I have no light in my room," Mikey said.

"Mikey, you're a bloody ninja and you're still scared of the dark?" Raph rolled his eyes.

"I'm not scared, I just like having a light in my room," Mikey said, "I can't read my comics."

"Go read them on the couch."

"But I want to read them in bed."

"Go borrow Leo or Splinter's lamp."

"Hey I didn't think of that, Good night," Mikey left.

"Hey turn the light off!" Raph yelled after him, when Mikey did not return, Raph got up and stomped over to switch the light off. "Stupid Mikey."

An hour later……

"Hey Donnie can I borrow your lamp?" Mikey was now onto brother number three.

"I'm using mine," Donnie looked up from his study notes.

"But Leo's one is broken and we all know Raph's lamps been broken for years," Mikey told his brother.

"Why do you need a lamp?"

"My light won't work and I want to read my comics," Mikey said.

"You're meant to be in bed sleeping," Donnie warned his brother. He knew Master Splinter would be checking on him soon enough.

"You're not sleeping!"

"Mikey, I've been in this bed all week! I don't need to go to sleep just yet."

"You never want to share your things," Mikey left the room.

"Great, a fridge, microwave, a hot water system and a couple of light bulbs to replace. Is there anything that they haven't broken yet?" Donnie rolled his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**How does this thing work?**

**Part 4**

"**You've got mail."**

_Disclaimer: No, the turtles are not my invention. _

_In addition, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince will not be out til June – the version Mikey's ordered is a fake – but he do not know that yet. So, do not go telling him yet!_

_I guess I should also mention, that J.K. Rowling was the brains behind Harry Potter and I think Warner Bros owns the characters (which is wrong, they belong to J.K.). _

_Moreover, PG for Raph does say a naughty word or two. _

Early morning in the lair, Raphael sat eating his toast and listening to the morning radio program. He was recovering from his freezing shower episode the other day. He was kept warm and Mikey avoided his ho headed brother to the best of his abilities.

He was comfortable, when the alarm system went off. He jumped up weapons ready and he and Leo were at the entrance of the lair before they knew it.

Instead of finding a bunch of foot ninjas, instead there was a box.

"All this for a stupid box?" Raph grumbled, going to pick it up.

"Hang on; we don't know if it's a bomb!" Leo said, picking at the box with his sword.

"Oh come on, do you seriously think the foot are capable of building one?"

"Raphael, it still would be wise to be careful," Master Splinter came along behind them. He turned the alarm off.

"Does it have an address on it?" Splinter asked.

Raph read out the address:

"Michael Angelo,

Sewer Tunnel 12, round the bend,

Down town New York System

New York City".

"Where is Mike?" Leo asked.

"He was in the shower his music is probably too loud for him to have heard the alarm go off. I think we will have to talk to him about that," Master Splinter mused.

"Hell yeah, we could have been killed and he wouldn't have a bloody clue. Oh sorry Sensei," Raph said.

"So how come Mikey has a box with his name on it, with our address?" Leo turned to Splinter and Raph wondering why the parcel was here.

"Let's drag him out of the shower and ask him," Raph turned and walked into the lair towards the bathroom.

"What's going on? Is everything alright?" Donnie had managed to use his Bo, to help him out of his room.

"Donnie, you're meant to be resting!" Raph noticed his brother struggling to walk.

"I heard the alarm go off, what's going on," he asked Raph, who came to help him to the couch.

"Mikey's got a parcel outside our door," Raph said, as he helped Don get comfortable on the couch.

Leo walked in carrying the box and placed it on the table in front of the couch.

"Since when did we have mail delivered to our door?" Don asked Leo.

"That's what we're asking Mikey? He knows we have a PO Box, why he didn't use it," Leo rolled his eyes. He was ready to yell at Mikey about the 101 reasons why getting a parcel outside their front door is not the smartest idea in history.

"MIKEY!" Leo yelled, as he and Raph banged on the bathroom door.

"I'm having a shower!"

"Not anymore your not, get out here now or we'll come in and drag you out," Raph barked.

Mikey came out the door, a towel wrapped around him.

"Go look at what's on the table, Michealangelo and tell us what the hell it is?" Leo said.

Mikey was taken a back over Leo's anger.

"Hey it's for me!" Mikey smiled, he had never gotten a letter before, let alone a parcel.

"What the hell does 'Sewer tunnel 12, round the bend, down town New York system' mean?" Raph asked.

"That's would be where our home is," Donnie answered for Mikey.

"Yeah what Donnie said. Hey maybe I have been accepted into Hogwarts? Like in Harry Potter they knew he lived in the cupboard under the stairs!" Mikey's eyes danced with excitement.

"Mikey, Harry Potter was 11 when he went to Hogwarts and you're a little bit too old be starting school. Also as I keep telling you, magic doesn't exist," Donnie said.

Mikey pouted at Donnie.

"Michealangelo, do you know who could have sent you a package?" Master Splinter asked.

Mikey thought, it could not possibly be what he ordered on the net the a couple of days ago. But then again, he could not admit to being on the computer to his family, especially with Donnie sitting there.

"Um.. I ordered some things out of a catalogue," Mikey replied.

"Fair enough. Next time Michealangelo, you order something, can you not use this address. What if the person delivering it had see one of us?" Master Splinter said, as he gave his son a lecture.

"Yes Master Splinter," Mikey said, he wanted his family to go back to what they were doing, so he could open his box in private.

Splinter turned his attention to fussing over Donnie, which gave Mikey the time to sneak off with the box. Leo helped Splinter with helping Donnie back to his bed, while Raphael's curiosity got the better of him and followed Mikey. He wanted to know what was in that box.

Later that day, Leo was walking past the couch when he noticed something unusual.

"Mikey?" Leo's eyes widened as he saw orange clad brother deep inside what looked like a book. It was a rather heavy kind of book, on top of that. Not the usual comic book Mikey is usually caught reading.

Mikey was not paying any attention to his brother, he was too busy trying to concentrate on the book.

Leo looked to Raph who was playing a play station.

"Since when did we have a play station?" Leo asked.

"Since Mikey here bought one through that catalogue," Raphael replied.

"How come he's not playing it and you are?" Leo asked out of suspicion. Usually when Raph had hold of something of Mikey, a threat was usually involved.

"Cos he wants to read that new Harry Potter book and well, someone needs to test this out."

"Michealangelo? Tell me why you ordered a play station two?" Leo pulled the book out from Mikey's hands.

"Hey I was just getting to the bit where Harry starts his new year at Hogwarts!"

"I'll Hogwarts you in a moment, tell me why you ordered all this stuff?" Leo asked.

"Because I felt like it. Besides, why you so upset, once I have read this Harry Potter, you can be the next to read it. I know Donnie wants to read it too," Mikey said.

"Donnie would read it quicker than you would. Besides, I've already read Order of the Phoenix," Leo looked at the book in his hands and realized that it was indeed the sixth book in the Harry Potter series, "Where'd you get this from?"

"You heard him this morning, catalogue." Raph said.

"But Raph, this is the new Harry Potter book, the one that doesn't come out til JUNE!"

"So Mikey got it early, don't tell me the fearless leader is jealous that his baby brother got the latest Harry Potter before he did?" Raph smirked.

"Raph, shut up! This cannot possibly be the Half-blood Prince. Are you sure you ordered from a reliable source?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, offcourse I did. I got it on eBay," Mikey said, "Opps". Now he was done for, he had let the truth slip out to Leo.

"EBay? What the hell is eBay?" Leo shouted, hands on hips.

"MIKEY!" Donnie yelled from his room, "Get in here!"

Mikey gulped. Donnie heard, Donnie knows he touched the computer.

"Hang on, I'm dealing with him first," Leo called back.

Mikey looked at Leo and at Donnie's door, wondering which one was more likely to be kinder to him.

"Well, bring him in here and we can deal with him together!" Donnie suggested, "I'll tell you what eBay is."

"Everyone knows what eBay is. Our fearless leader is telling us he doesn't know what the shell eBay is?" Raph looked up from his game.

Donnie was now at his doorway, holding onto the doorframe.

"Mike tell me the truth, have you been near the computer?" Donnie demanded, as he looked directly into Mikey's eyes.

"What's the computer got to do with it?" Leo asked, annoyed at Donnie not waiting until he would finished with Mikey.

"I got two words for you Mikey – you're dead!" Raph pointed a green finger to his brother. Mikey pouted and gulped in worry.

"Leo, eBay is when you buy things over the internet. Mikey could have only done that if he touched my computer," Donnie pointed the machine in question.

"Well, answer him, did you touch the computer?" Leo demanded.

Mikey thought quickly, "Yeah, so what's the big deal I touched the computer, so did you and Raph."

"We were printing things up, not ordering stuff over the internet," Raph put in.

"Raph haven't you got something better to do? I mean this don't concern you, I suggest you take a walk," Leo said frustrated.

"WHAT?" Raph could not believe this. Everyone stuck around when he was in a fight.

"I'm not going anywhere! I live here remember?"

"Mikey what else did you touch on that computer?" Donnie moved towards his brother by holding onto furniture as he hobbled over towards his beloved machine.

"I went on looking for some computer games because Raph broke the Xbox."

"I didn't break the Xbox – you did!" Raph yelled back.

"Raphael, you either leave the room or I'll make you!" Leo yelled at his brother in red.

"I ain't going anywhere – not when you lot are blaming me for stuff I never did!" Raph pointed his finger at Mikey.

"Mikey!" Donnie cried in pain. He had turned on his computer and immediately spotted a couple of his files missing. He taped the keyboard in search of the lost files.

"I'm goner kill you!" Donnie began to hobble over towards his baby brother, as Mikey jumped up and started the run off. Leo and Raph grabbed hold of him, holding him in place for Donnie. Mikey fought against his brothers, as Donnie moved forwards.

_Ah, the suspense is goner kill you my dear readers I know Donnie's the turtle less likely to blow up like this, but he's not well, his brothers have broken half the gadget in the house by this stage and well, now he's discovered his computer has been tampered with. He's goner blow guys – in character or not. _

_Also, sorry Leo fans to make him look like he's been in his own shell all these years, but I just had to have someone who was not computer savvy. _


	7. chapter 7

**How does this work?**

**Part 7**

"**Modern technology is not the answer to happiness".**

_Disclaimer: I bet you people loved my cliffhanger with Don about to pounce on poor Mikey and the other two holding Mikey down for Donnie! _

_As stated in previous chapters – I do not own them I just love them. Though would like to mention that my toddler turtle figurines are the coolest thing out. Yeah I am working on Toddler Turtles peeps, give me time. I need to get this one home first. _

_Raph was originally have a swear word in this chapter, but I managed to talk him into using another "G" rated word. So thank you Raph for changing your language just for me. Splinter's lecture is centred in the middle of the page – it is a long speech, in true Splinter style. _

"Yeah thanks, don't let him go. Oh Mikey as Raph said, you are so dead!" Don eyed his little brother off. His eyes darted to the couch where lay Raphael's sais. Now his bo was still in his room, so using Raph's sais would do for now.

"Hey, they're Raph's!" Mikey squeaked, as he saw Don pick up a sais.

"He's squeaking again! I told you not to stop squeaking!" Raph growled.

"You really can't stand him squeaking, can you?" Leo replied.

"Mind if I borrow these?" Donnie asked his brother in red.

"Be my guest," Raph said, if it had been anyone else, he would have knocked him or her to the ground by now.

"You're holding them wrong," Mikey pointed out. Anything to prolong whatever Donnie was planning to do to him.

"How the hell would you know?" Leo asked, looking at his orange masked brother.

"Raph don't hold them like that," Mikey said. Raph just rolled his eyes.

"That's because Raph holds them wrong," Leo replied, Raph let go of Mikey and moved in on Leo.

"What the shell would you know, sword boy?" Raph was in typical Raph mood.

"Master Splinter says you hold them wrong. You're not supposed to hold them with your fingers between the blades Raph!" Leo said in his typical matter-of-fact way.

"What the shell Splinter telling you something he should be telling me! I am the one who uses them. You're just peeved cos I'm better at a weapon that your crap at!"

"Don't be stupid! I have no intention in learning to master the sais. There are more useful weapons that I can use," Leo told his brother.

"Isn't that going against what Master Splinter says?" Raph yelled in his brother face.

"What do you mean?" Leo asked.

"He means that Master Splinter says we shouldn't just learn to use one weapon, we should try to learn how to use as many as we can. We are not being choosey over weapons. Besides I have to disagree with you Leo about the sais being useless," Donnie said.

"Pardon?"

"The sais are actually quiet useful. You can use them as a screw driver, you can peg them at things, you can use them to pull out things in tight places and you can use them to threaten Mikey," Donnie grabbed hold of his orange brother, who was about to steal away.

"Don't think you can sneak off, little brother," Donnie warned, grabbing Mikey's shell.

"Hey, not fair!" Mikey cried.

"Not to worry those two are next," Donnie informed his brother.

"What the?" Leo and Raph stoped bickering and looked at Don.

"You two have been breaking things around here too. Its not all Mikey's doing. I know Leo's the one who last touched the fridge when it broke."

"Yeah he scared the little man away," Mikey giggled, remembering the night Leo was baffled as to why the fridge light wouldn't go on. Everyone rolled their eyes at Mikey's suggestion.

"I know Raph was the one to put metal in the microwave and the power went off," Donnie said, as he looked to Raph.

"Hey that was Mikey's dumb idea, not mine!"

"I know that at least three lamps are now busted, one thanks to Master Splinter's tail knocking it over because Mikey left it lying around in the wrong place," Don looked back at the brother he was holding.

"When did that happen?" Raph looked at Leo. Leo shrugged.

"It happened when Mikey borrowed my lamp and Master Splinter came in with my lunch. I also know that Leo is responsible for letting Casey touch our hot water system. You know destruction is his middle name!" Donnie continued.

"I was desperate! Raph was sick and there was no hot water! He needed heat otherwise; he'd end up in bed like you! Then it would only be me and Mikey patrolling!" Leo defended himself.

"Oh put the violins on Leo. Raph was okay, he's tough, and you know that. He was out of bed the minute everyone left the lair that afternoon skateboarding in this very room. Yes, Raph I heard you. I also heard you when you broke that table," Donnie pointed to the broken furniture against the wall.

"I was wondering how that broke," Leo said.

"It was an accident. So I broke a little table, so sue me."

"Maybe we should, but then again you got no money," Mikey teased.

"Give me that," Raph snatched his sais back and threatened Mikey with them.

"Raphael, put those away!" Master Splinter came into the room, "Michealangelo, help your brother to that chair. I want you all to sit down," Master Splinter came and sat in his chair, as he waited for his sons to settle.

"I think this last week has taught us many things. In particular the value of how important teamwork is. Yes, you have all been supportive of Donatello by taking in food to him and visiting him. However, unlike the rest of you, Donnie's uniqueness can be taken for granted around here. I am talking about how efficient Donnie is with the fixing of things around this home of ours. Every time something breaks or something does not work, you seek out your brother."

"I sense this is going to be a long lecture," Mikey whispered to Raph. Raph kicked him and Master Splinter gave them a look before continuing.

"Sometimes we can be very demanding on Donatello at times. Because of his nature, he usually puts aside his own projects to pick up the pieces left behind from the rest of us.

Many a times I have seen you get abrupt with him, as you're patience with machines is not the same as Donnie's calmness towards them."

"I must admit, I myself am not that knowledgeable when it comes to most of these modern appliances. You have grown up with such luxuries as videos and computers, where I never had to live with them until Donatello here brought them into our home.

I think that all of us should think for a moment about the modern luxuries that we take for granted around here. For example, when you were only young I use to have to boil our water up for you all to have a warm bath in winter. Only the wonderful mind of Donatello could have provided us with the system we now have. For if we did not have Donatello, we would not have most of the items we now take for granted on a daily basis."

"Yeah, that was until Casey rocked up," Raph mumbled, looking at Leo.

Master Splinter paused to look round at each of his sons. His eyes landed on the turtle in purple and he smiled warmly at him.

"I would like us all to thank you, Donetello for your genius and for sharing it with your family. I feel that it has helped us out in far too many situations to count," Master Splinter looked at his other sons, beckoning them to do the same.

"Thanks Donnie, you're one top turtle," Raph looked up from his place on the beanbag.

"And Leo said Thanks wasn't in your vocabulary," Mikey teased, and then hugged Donnie "Yeah Donnie you're the best dude."

"Yeah without you life would be pretty boring," Leo patted Donnie's shoulder.

"Yes, Donatello, you really have made our lives more bearable," Master Splinter smiled at his son.

"Though, I want you three to think about something for a moment. I have noticed that when the power went out, Raphael was the only one to know where to locate the area for which it needs to be fixed. I think it would benefit us all, if Donatello would give us some basic electrical knowledge, so that we do not always turn to him when something stops working. It would give Donetello time to focus on issues that are more important. Michealangelo, I think it's time you learnt to replace your own light bulbs, I want you to go try replacing your light this afternoon," Master Splinter said.

"But Master Splinter," Donnie began, "There are just some things that you guys shouldn't try fixing when you don't know what you're doing. Electricity can be very dangerous when you don't know what you're doing."

"I know that my son. I do not expect your brothers to know how to build a computer from scratch, but I do think they should know how to work one without causing any damage to it," Master Splinter looked at Leo and Mikey.

"Oh right," Mikey said, "You heard that bit". Splinter nodded.

"And not to worry, I do not want you fixing any of the broken items until you are fully better. April has kindly lent us a small refrigerator, which for now is the most essential item we need for now. Your brothers have survived this long without the Xbox game; I do not see it harming them to survive a little longer. It is not an essential item. You are not to rush into it, when you go about fixing these items, my son. For I think the longer we go without them, the more we will learn that we can survive on the basic needs. For I feel this is what is lacking with this generation. I feel that modern technology is not the answer to happiness."

_Okay people, we are finally home! Big Cheer! I completed this story.  
I hope you all enjoyed it and thanks to my reviewers – you are all tops. _


End file.
